


By The Light of The Moon

by Anannua, ASchwartz33, RookieDrawer, TenzosNewLeaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Madara, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Bottom Uchiha Shisui, Everyone Is Alive, Full Moon, Instincts!Kakashi, M/M, Moon Cycles, The Senju are bear shifters, The Uchiha are panther shifters, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Senju Tobirama, Top Yamato|Tenzou, Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/pseuds/RookieDrawer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzosNewLeaf/pseuds/TenzosNewLeaf
Summary: After the founding of Konoha, clans are coming together to live in harmony. Tobirama, Kakashi, and Tenzo find much more than friendship. They have finally found their pack. Things go smooth until the rare Lover's Moon comes around again after a long ten years.An "Everyone is alive at the same time" style AU featuring wolf-shifting Tobirama, Kakashi, and Tenzo.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a fun project that spawned one night on discord, and I'd like to thank @Anannua, @Tenzo'snewleaf, and @Rookie-D for being so awesome and signing on to do this with me! You guys are fantastic!

Kakashi woke with itchy skin. Again. Scratching wouldn't help. He  _ knew _ this, and yet he sat for at least five minutes helplessly pawing at his achy skin. It was his instincts again, pressuring him to shift for the fourth time in as many days. His wolf form wanted to be out in the moonlight, as his father had explained to him so many years ago. 

Kakashi was different then most of the other Hatake clan members. The Hatake were a  _ dog _ shifting clan. His father, the current clan head, shifted into a beautiful silver Mastiff. Apparently, the Hatake harboured an extremely rare recessive  _ wolf _ gene. Kakashi had been the first in a number of years to be confirmed to carry it, and then Tenzo was born. Kakashi's younger brother carried wolf genes within him as well. 

While they weren't the only wolf shifters in existence, they were the only ones that the Hatake clan  _ knew of.  _ The third and final shifter hadn't been discovered until after the Hatake clan signed the treaty and moved into the new shinobi village of Konoha just over a year ago. 

Kakashi turned to his side, watching Tobirama sleep. The older man was only half Hatake like Tenzo was, and he had managed to carry the recessive genes. 

~

It had been nothing but pure instinct that had led Kakashi's nose to Tobirama's door. They had only been in Konoha for a week, and it felt like the entirety of the Senju clan was watching them walk through their district. 

_ Bears. Always so suspicious.  _

Tenzo followed him dutifully, regardless of the many eyes on them, and didn't make a peep even after Kakashi stopped in front of a random door. They didn't have to knock, because the best sensor in the new world had already sensed them coming. Tobirama opened his front door, wafting his scent out of the doorway, and Kakashi's heart screamed " _ pack" _ immediately. Tenzo gasped quietly behind him, and Kakashi's jaw dropped, his brain unable to form words, even as Hashirama peeked out of the house next door at them. 

"Is everything alright?" Hashirama yelled across the short distance, clearly noticing that none of the three people were saying a thing. Tobirama stared down at them, his bright red eyes thoughtful and considerate. Tobirama had eyes the same color as the Uchiha clan. Yet, the slightly older man was  _ not  _ a panther. Kakashi could  _ smell _ it. Another wolf.

Kakashi nearly growled when the Senju clan head walked up behind him, the giant  _ oaf  _ of a grizzly bear getting too close to Kakashi's family.  _ His pack. _ He didn't have to, because Tobirama let out a fierce growl that stopped his brother in his tracks. After that, Kakashi's brain only wanted to scream  _ Alpha _ . 

"Otouto?" Hashirama questioned, his large form stopped ten feet away from where Tenzo stood. Their families had quite the intertwined history, it seemed. Years ago, when his half-Senju little brother had awakened the Mokuton, the Senju had tried to convince Sakumo to release his youngest son into their care. He had rightfully refused, on the grounds that they couldn't  _ possibly _ separate a wolf from his packmate. 

Now Kakashi understood why the Senju had dropped it completely. Tobirama was a wolf. His rightful place was with Kakashi and Tenzo.

"What's going on?" Hashirama tried once more, clearly growing frustrated about being ignored. 

"It would seem we have some things to discuss." Tobirama murmured quietly, leaning in slowly to take in Kakashi's scent. The anticipation nearly had Kakashi jumping out of his skin. The oldest wolf would either accept them as his family… or he would send them into exile. 

Tobirama leaned in closer than anyone that wasn't a wolf would dare, taking in his scent carefully, much to his older brother's confusion. Thankfully, Hashirama was much smarter than he acted.

"They're wolves." He commented quietly, trying to sniff out a confirmation from where he stood. Once again, no one answered him. Kakashi and Tenzo only had eyes for the man that would hopefully be their alpha.

Tobirama stepped closer, grabbing Kakashi around the shoulders and pulling him into his chest. Kakashi melted into the hold of his new alpha. Of course, if he was accepted, then Tenzo would be as well. As expected, Tenzo pressed himself up against Kakashi's back and joined in on the affections once Tobirama allowed him to. 

"Come on inside, and we'll talk." Tobirama spoke softly, leading them both into his house. 

The next day, Tenzo and Kakashi brought all of their things to Tobirama's house. The alpha accepted them with open arms, and Sakumo understood their sudden departure. After all, they weren't really moving that far away, and they were both adults. Sakumo may not have been a wolf, but even the dogs of the Hatake clan understood the call of the pack. 

~

Kakashi turned to his other side, meeting the brown eyes of his younger brother. Tenzo frowned, looking down to where Kakashi was damaging the skin of his arm. "Stop scratching." He whispered. "It won't help." 

Kakashi nodded slowly, lowering his arm. He had known it wasn't good… but early morning wasn't exactly a good time for his brain. His instincts were always strongest when he was tired, and harder to resist. 

"Boys." Tobirama spoke softly, rolling onto his side gracefully and watching them with his odd colored eyes. Kakashi had noticed in the last few days that their pack leader's eyes were gaining a yellow tint to them, changing them from their usual crimson to something more akin to orange. "We need to talk."

Kakashi swallowed nervously. It wasn't often that Tobirama spoke so seriously with them. "It's about the blood moon."

"The lover's moon?" Tenzo asked curiously. 

"Yes. But only the Hatake clan call it by that name. Do you know why?" Tobirama spoke, idly running his hand along skin that was likely as itchy as Kakashi's was. Both younger men shook their heads, listening intently as their alpha spoke. 

"The Hatake call it the  _ Lover's Moon _ because of their wolf heritage. I have been speaking to the Hatake clan elders about this, and I have been given some information. Do you remember the  _ last _ Lover's Moon?" Tobirama asked curiously. 

Kakashi wrinkled his nose at the memory. The Lover's Moon only happened once every ten years. The last time, Kakashi had been thirteen, and Tenzo had been nine. "Yes. Both of us were very ill."

Tobirama pushed his fingers through Kakashi's hair reassuringly. "Yes. I was fairly ill as well. Though from what I've heard, my illness was different than yours. I was fifteen at the time, just barely out of range to be fully subjected to the effects of the moon." 

Kakashi felt Tenzo peeking up over his back, watching Tobirama intensely. Kakashi could remember  _ days _ leading up to the red moon, where all he could do was run to the bathroom to empty his stomach. He couldn't eat, and he couldn't sleep. His bones and skin hurt to the point that he really thought he had been dying. The young wolf looked down to the skin on his arm, still reddened from his scratching. "So… all of this itchiness… It's because the Lover's Moon is coming back?" He asked quietly. 

Tobirama nodded. "Yes. This time, we are all old enough to feel it's pull. All three of us will be driven into our wolf forms to hunt down and claim… a mate." 

All three of them were silent. Kakashi  _ had  _ noticed that he had felt extra horny lately, and now he was wondering if that was because of the lunar cycle as well. 

"I'm sure you've both felt it other than the itching. Have you noticed your eyes are changing as well? Your teeth? Your nails? Our wolf form is starting to bleed through. The Hatake elders assure me that it won't become too terrible, but I'm not entirely sure how accurate their information is." Tobirama continued, seemingly wanting to gloss over that bit about finding a mate.

"A mate?" Tenzo asked, unwilling to skip over something that sounded so important. 

Tobirama's face flushed red. "Yes. All three of us will be out searching for someone to love. Someone to bring back here to our home to stay for good."

"And that's… okay?" Kakashi asked quietly. It all seemed… sketchy to him. What if the person they chose didn't  _ want  _ to be with them?

Tobirama nodded. "You will still be able to control yourself enough to leave if the person you have chosen does not want any part in this." Tobirama paused, seemingly a bit uncomfortable with the next part. "The elders… have also told me that wolves have been pretty consistent in the mates they choose. As in… they have all chosen  _ males _ . They have given me advice on that manner as well. They suggest strapping  _ lubricant _ to your leg, so that you will have something available to use when you find your mate."

Kakashi felt his face redden while Tobirama cleared his throat awkwardly. "I… can teach you a jutsu instead. it's simple, and both of you are proficient in water release. It may be  _ easier  _ than running around the village with lube on your leg."

Tenzo squeaked in embarrassment, turning to hide his face in Kakashi's shoulder. The thought of running around in his wolf form with  _ lube strapped to his leg  _ was downright terrifying, and Kakashi refused to do so. He nodded quickly, determination crossing his features. "Alright. Show me."

If he had to do this, he was going to do it without hurting his future mate.


	2. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi goes to find his mate. Amazing artwork by the wonderful @Anannua! 😍

Hashirama had the _brilliant_ idea to hold a festival for the Blood Moon. Of course, he didn't seem too bothered by the fact that Tobirama and his pack would be hunting for mates on that night. In fact, Kakashi would say that he was even _excited_ by this fact. 

Kakashi stretched, laying out in the evening sun in his wolf form. Tenzo had taken off about half an hour ago, and Tobirama was pacing inside the house, but Kakashi couldn't quite be bothered to leave yet. 

His instincts pulled at him, telling him to _run_ and _search._ The moon would be crawling up into the sky in a couple hours, and at that point, Kakashi would no longer be able to resist. 

Rolling on his back in the grass helped to relieve some of his stress at least. Smells were… _different_ in his wolf form. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure who he would end up tracking down tonight… or if they would even agree with this nonsense. 

It was another half an hour before Kakashi could no longer stay still. By the sounds of it, the festival was in full swing. While he had rarely traveled through the village in wolf form, it was no secret what form he shifted into. 

Hard _not_ to tell people when you are suddenly moving in with the heir to the Senju clan a week after joining the village. 

Kakashi took off, sprinting through the trees that separated their den from main street, dodging branches and fallen logs with a practiced grace. He could smell the exact point where Tenzo had branched off and away from the citizens of the village, and had to wonder where his otouto had gone. 

He didn't have time to wonder for too long, however, as the scents of village life smacked him right in the face. 

_Children. Fried foods. Garbage. Fireworks._

The festival was a horrible mix of smells that grated on Kakashi's nerves, but he powered through anyway. People stared at him as he trotted by, his nose to the ground as he passed by families enjoying all of the excitement. 

He didn't care. Plenty of other people roamed around in their shifted forms all the time. There wasn't a day when Kakashi didn't get nearly trampled by a bear in the Senju district, or tripped up by one of the Uzumaki foxes. 

Kakashi caught a scent that he recognized. Moving past the ramen stand, he was not surprised to see Kushina, Minato, and their baby boy Naruto inside. His bright yellow eyes attracted their attention, but he simply carried on with his search. 

_Foxes_ had never smelled good to Kakashi. Sly, yes, but also _small_ , and strange in a way Kakashi couldn't describe. 

Kakashi passed another stand, and caught a whiff of a group of bears. _Touka…_ and two other Senju cousins that Kakashi hadn't bothered to learn the name of. 

_Bears_ were even worse than foxes. _Strong_ … but Kakashi needed more than that, and his wolf nature wasn't thrilled with the thought of being mated to such a large creature. 

Kakashi continued padding along the street, ignoring the snake shifting Shimura clan completely, and most of the Hatake clan. He was not interested in a dog, contrary to what his father had predicted for him on this night. 

Kakashi passed the dango stall, and amidst the excited shrieking of children who thought he was a _puppy_ , Kakashi smelled… _Izuna._ The heir to the Uchiha clan was sitting with his friends. 

_A panther._ The smell was nice… but not quite right. 

Perhaps a big cat? Better than the typical house cats he supposed. They were strong, smart, _fast_ , and crafty as all hell. Kakashi felt Izuna's wide eyes on him as he left, his nose searching for a hint of the one he would be mated to. 

_There._

Kakashi caught a trace of something… _good._ A panther, of course, but one closer to what Kakashi wanted. He followed the trail, dodging the grabby hands of children as he made his way past candy shops and groups of older people. 

_His mate had a sweet tooth._ Kakashi wrinkled his nose, no matter if his mate liked different food, he would learn to make some for them. 

_Him. For him._

Kakashi could smell that his mate was a male, and felt a sense of pride swell in his chest. This would be a good mate, one that pleased his instincts and could match him in battle.

As the trail grew stronger, Kakashi realized he was being led _away_ from the festivities. _Perfect._ Kakashi wanted to be _alone_ with this wonderful scent, to bask in it and be able to complete what needed to be done. 

Kakashi rounded one last corner, and finally understood where he was heading. 

_The training grounds._

Kakashi rumbled happily in his chest, picking up his pace a bit to finally see who he was following. He took a shortcut through the brush between the streets, breaking out into the training grounds without much stealth. 

_Obito was there._ The man was staring up at the red moon, hands in the pockets of his jounin uniform. Kakashi took another sniff of the cool night air. The sky had darkened significantly during his search, but it was still plenty bright to see, even without his glowing yellow eyes. 

Obito turned slowly, his face calm until he saw Kakashi there. "Whoa. _Bakashi_ … your eyes are glowing." He commented, turning and taking his hands out of his pockets. 

Kakashi stalked forward, continuing to take in the wondrous scent of _Obito._ Kakashi had been on many missions with him, and trained with him often. It's no wonder his nose led him here, to the person he was probably closest to that wasn't his family or pack. 

"What are you doing?" Obito questioned, straightening up and squaring his shoulders. 

Kakashi waited to shift until he was only five feet away from him, knowing full well that he would be naked. 

Obito squawked immediately, covering his eyes. "Bakashi, _what the hell_?" 

Kakashi's eyes were still bright yellow, able to see easily through the darkened sky to the strong line of Obito's jaw, to the smooth pale skin that covered layers of muscles. 

Obito was beautiful, all sleek muscle and grace like all of the other cats. But Obito was different. He wasn't afraid to call Kakashi on his bullshit, to let him know when he was being a bullheaded ass. 

Kakashi moved, sprinting forward on two legs, striking out with one hand, knowing Obito would block. 

He was right, Obito sprung into action, even if he squawked and whined about it the whole time. 

"What are you doing?!" He yelled between blocks, a kunai in one hand and his sharingan activated. _"Why_ are we doing this when you are _naked_?!"

Kakashi smiled, his elongated canines catching his lip a small amount. He still wasn't quite used to them. They had only been that long in the few days leading up to the Lover's Moon, an unfortunate side effect of the instinctual pull. The thrill of the fight had Kakashi's adrenaline at an all time high. _His mate_ , Obito. A wonderful fighter, capable of protecting himself. 

Obito paused for a second when he finally looked up to Kakashi's face. His _bare_ face, that he had never seen before. 

Kakashi took the opening, launching himself forward and tackling Obito down to the grass. They landed in a flailing pile of limbs, Obito trying his best to fight Kakashi off and roll away. They scuffled on the ground, trading blows and kicks and rolling each other over until finally Kakashi landed on top. 

The wolf was positioned nicely between Obito's legs, all of his upper body weight being used to hold Obito's wrists on either side of his head. He was careful not to let his sharp claws dig into the smooth flesh over his veins.

"What is your _problem?_ " Obito whined, finally done struggling when he recognized that he had lost. Kakashi smirked, looking down at the raven-haired man beneath him. Instead of answering, he rolled his hips, grinding his bare cock against Obito's groin in a blatant display of lust. 

Obito's eyes widened. Kakashi would worry about the sharingan, but he knew Obito would never use it against someone that he considered a comrade. 

"You…" Obito murmured, taking stock of the situation. "I'm _not_ going to let you use me like some sort of _toy_!" He spat venomously. "Go somewhere else to get your rocks off!"

Kakashi tilted his head, leaning down slowly to sniff along Obito's collarbone. "Not a toy." He replied. "A _mate._ Forever." 

Obito shivered beneath him, turning his head away. 

_"Forever?"_ Obito asked quietly, turning again to look Kakashi in the eyes. He thought for a moment, then scrunched his face up adorably. "Is this some weird _wolf_ thing?" 

Kakashi chuckled, dropping his forehead onto Obito's chest. "Yes. It's a _wolf thing_. I want you, Obito. Be mine?" He asked bluntly, feeling an embarrassed flush taking over his face. To help his cause, Kakashi rolled his hips forward again. 

This time, Obito let out a wonderful mewling noise, his body responding wonderfully below Kakashi's bare one. 

"Forever?" He asked one more time, watching as Kakashi nodded with a smile. 

"Okay." Obito answered without much hesitation. "Yours. _Forever._ " 

Kakashi's chest rumbled happily, his instincts singing at him. Kakashi dove down, nosing along Obito's throat and taking in the amazing scent of his mate. 

"Now, are you going to do something about this _boner_ I have now? Or were you just teasing me." Obito asked jokingly, his eyes lighting up with mirth, even as Kakashi's wolf nature took it as a personal challenge. 

Kakashi let go of Obito's wrists, pulling at his friend's clothes and trying his best not to rip them with his claws. He wasn't entirely successful, but Obito only seemed amused by Kakashi's enthusiasm. 

Throwing the _mostly_ intact clothes to the side was easy. Deciding how to proceed? His instincts told him to continue… but looking at the claws adorning his hand made him pause. Would that _hurt_ Obito? 

"Kakashi." Obito called to him, drawing his attention. "Do you _have something_ ? Like _lube_?" 

Kakashi nodded absently, quickly running through a few hand signs and moulding his chakra to his fingers. Obito watched with raised eyebrows as Kakashi's fingers coated themselves in a type of slick made from water chakra. 

"You have a _lube_ jutsu? What the _hell_." Obito responded with a laugh. "Just be careful. If it hurts, we can trade and I'll just do it myself." 

Obito's easy going nature did wonders to relax Kakashi, who bent down to take his first kiss from his new mate. He kissed the Uchiha, careful not to puncture him with his teeth, _yet._ Obito's arms wrapped around his neck, and Kakashi could swear the older man was _purring._ He _was_ a panther, after all. 

Kakashi rutted his hips forward again, happy to be making contact with bare skin this time. Obito was definitely hard, and the wolf couldn't help the pride swelling up in his chest. Kakashi growled softly. _"Mine."_

Obito chuckled, sliding his hands down Kakashi's back to his ass. He squeezed playfully. "Yours. Now why don't we move this along before someone else shows up?"

Kakashi growled possessively at the thought of someone seeing his mate in such a compromising position. Obito was right. That couldn't happen. Kakashi didn't know what he would do if someone interrupted them, but he knew it wouldn't end pretty. 

Kakashi sat back, running his clean hand down Obito's chest, and positioning the other between his legs. Obito's body was fantastic, and Kakashi couldn't wait to leave marks all over it. He placed one finger by Obito's entrance, tracing around the rim before plunging the finger in part way.

Obito cried out into the darkness, his eyes still red with the sharingan as his body writhed. His cock jumped on his stomach, and Kakashi gripped it firmly with his other hand to give it some attention. Obito's back arched away from the grass, and the wolf found himself mesmerized by his prey. He couldn't look away, even as he inserted the finger in the rest of the way and started moving it carefully. He was still afraid of his nails hurting Obito, but they were mostly straight at least, and Obito didn't seem to have any complaints on the matter. 

_"More, Kakashi."_ Obito moaned. Kakashi removed his hand from his cock, holding his new lover's hips down as he inserted the second finger. Obito mewled, his hands tearing at the grass beneath him. 

Kakashi spread his fingers, and curled them as much as he dared. Obito responded wonderfully, especially when Kakashi let go of his hip and started tracing patterns into his sensitive skin. Obito's moans became progressively louder when Kakashi felt his fingers bounce off of the man's prostate. Kakashi aimed for it brutally, hitting the small bundle of nerves every time he could manage, until it was time to add a third finger. 

Obito was tight around his digits, and Kakashi was pleased. His mate was perfect, so tight and warm and everything he had ever dreamed of. 

"Kakashi… _please._ Don't make me wait any more." Obito pleaded breathily, his skin soaked in sweat and his fingers filthy from digging into the earth. "I can do it."

Kakashi froze for a moment, torn between listening to his mate and worrying for him. 

Of course, his mate's pleas won out, and the wolf slowly removed his fingers. Obito whimpered beneath him, feeling the loss of Kakashi inside of him.

Kakashi leaned over his raven-haired beauty, claiming his lips once more, and settling his weight over him. Obito fit underneath him perfectly, and Kakashi's instincts were once again singing praises. "You're perfect." Kakashi cooed, watching Obito's flushed face redden even further under the red light of the moon. 

Obito sputtered, still trying to think of a response when Kakashi lined himself up and pressed in slowly. He gripped Kakashi's shoulders tightly, likely breaking the skin and moaning sinfully into the night. His noises were beautiful, and Kakashi found his arms shaking with the effort to take things slow. 

The only thing keeping him from going insane as he bottomed out was his need to please his mate. Obito was the most important thing in the world to him, and he would not break him. 

****

_"Move."_ Obito ordered, digging his fingers farther into Kakashi's shoulders and locking his legs around his waist. The wolf growled, pulling back a bit and thrusting back into his lover. Obito cried out sharply, and the drag of his cock inside of Obito's ass nearly had Kakashi seeing stars. His claws dug into Obito's sides, more than he had wanted to, and regret immediately filled him when Obito gasped sharply. 

When his gasp turned into a sharp moan, Kakashi reconsidered his earlier worry about hurting his mate. Obito appeared to _like_ the pain, and Kakashi set about experimenting. 

Keeping his thrusts even was easy, Obito's ass swallowing him up greedily as Kakashi leaned down to drag his teeth over pearly white skin. His lover cried out, twisting beneath him and gripping tightly into his silver hair. Kakashi bit down on the right side of his chest, barely puncturing the skin with his fangs. Obito _squealed_ in delight, his cock twitching beneath Kakashi's stomach. 

The wolf licked up the small pools of blood that spilled out of the new injuries, before moving on to claim a perky nipple in his mouth. Obito arched his back, still attempting to meet each one of Kakashi's thrusts with his hips while tugging on Kakashi's hair harshly. _Kakashi loved it,_ relishing in his mate's pleasure as he sucked and nibbled new marks into the beautiful skin before him. 

Kakashi felt himself getting close, an unusual bulge building at the base of his cock that he had been warned about. _His knot._

Kakashi leaned closer, closing his teeth over the soft skin of Obito's neck. Obito wailed, crying Kakashi's name and coming between them as his skin was broken yet again. Kakashi's knot pushed through the tight ring of muscle at that moment, barely making it in time before Obito clenched violently during his orgasm. 

Kakashi was shaking, his knot fully seated as he experienced the most powerful orgasm of his _life._ He _howled,_ and Obito continued to cling to him, even as he released the skin from between his teeth. _His mate._ Marked and claimed for the whole world to see. White continued to flood his vision, his orgasm extended with the addition of the knot. Obito was filled with his release, still trembling below him from his own orgasm. 

Kakashi couldn't help but drop his weight on him, his cock was finally done leaking and starting the slow process of softening. Obito was breathing heavily, but his arms were wrapped around Kakashi tightly. 

In the distance, Kakashi heard a deep howl, the sound echoing even over the sounds of the festival. The moon was high in the sky, and Kakashi felt the urge to answer. It was a happy sound, and Kakashi knew that Tobirama had found his mate. Tenzo's howl echoed his, sounding off from somewhere deep in the forest, and Kakashi smiled. His otouto had found someone as well. 

Obito chuckled, releasing Kakashi from his arms so he could sit up and answer. The wolf smiled down at him, and then leaned back, taking a deep breath and releasing the loudest howl of his life. Obito was giggling, despite the fact that he was covering his ears. 

Kakashi leaned down, unable to wipe the smile from his face, and carefully passed his tongue over the new marks in Obito's neck. The older boy shivered, but remained still and let Kakashi take care of him. 

By the time Kakashi was satisfied, his cock was finally ready to be removed from Obito. The Uchiha winced a bit as he pulled out, but otherwise handled the pain he must be feeling very well. _A wonderful mate._

Kakashi cooed over him, his chest rumbling pleasantly as Obito began to purr. He dropped down into the grass beside his new lover, cradling him in his arms as they both stared up at the bright red of the Lover's Moon.


	3. Tenzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo heads out to hunt down his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful @tenzosnewleaf for the absolutely amazing artwork for this chapter! 😍😍

Tenzo took a look around. Something was pulling at his mind, urging him to  _ run. _ Kakashi was still sunbathing, as he had been for the past two hours. His soft silver fur practically glowed in the light, and Tenzo wished he could have been blessed with the traditional Hatake fur. 

Instead, his fur was a rich chocolate brown, a color that would fit in better amongst the  _ Senju _ half of his heritage. Still, despite his coloring, his anija had always treated him as if they were full brothers. Even Tobirama, with his vibrant white fur, didn't treat him any different. 

Tenzo felt the pull again, and decided he was  _ done  _ fighting it. He stood on four paws, shaking the grass off of himself. With one last glance towards his brother and towards the house where Tobirama was hiding, Tenzo took off. 

He raced to the edge of the property, streaking across the ground in a brown blur, only slowing down a little when he reached the trees. 

Tenzo ducked under branches, leaping over the brush and the tiny creek running towards the Naka river nearby. It was beautiful, and Tenzo couldn't help but look around in wonder as birds and other animals startled at his sudden presence. 

Tenzo skidded to a halt. He was nearly to the trail that would take him into the village, and to the festival that would celebrate the Lover's Moon. Instead, he turned a hard right, following his heart as it led him through the endless trees. 

Tenzo wasn't hit with the  _ smell _ for another couple of minutes, and once again, Tenzo found himself stopping suddenly. The smell was  _ heavenly _ , and Tenzo knew immediately in his gut that it was the one he was supposed to find. 

_ His mate.  _

Tenzo picked up speed again, following the delicious smell that he was slowly beginning to identify.  _ Male. Panther.  _

_ A cat,  _ Tenzo mused. Of course panthers were about the right size. Not bigger than him, but strong and agile. Some of them were  _ extremely  _ fast, and fiercely passionate. 

_ A wonderful mate.  _

Tenzo dodged under one last branch and flew out into what appeared to be a small kunai training area. Targets were strewn about, each with various numbers of kunai dead-center in them. A figure appeared around the large rock in the center. 

_ Shisui Uchiha. Tenzo's friend.  _

Tenzo had met Shisui shortly after the Hatake clan joined the village… but he was fairly certain that Shisui had never seen his shifted form. Tenzo stood tall, taller than the other man's waist, yellow glowing eyes focused on the young man before him. 

Shisui watched him carefully, inspecting him with those sharp eyes of his, with at least three kunai still in his hand. 

"Who are you?" Shisui asked quietly. The Uchiha was smart. Smart enough to know that something was strange with this situation. He must have seen  _ something  _ in Tenzo's eyes, though the wolf couldn't quite identify  _ what _ , because Tenzo's possible future mate took off to the trees in the opposite direction. 

Tenzo didn't hesitate. He pushed on the dirt with his back paws, chasing after the wonderful being ahead of him. 

Shisui was a rarity. Most people would have already shifted into their animal forms to gain speed… but  _ Shisui  _ was faster than that. He could spring through the trees faster than any animal, and Tenzo's nose was the only thing that kept him on the trail. 

Adrenaline spurred him on, the thrill of the chase fueling him as he flew beneath branches and changed directions every time Shisui saw fit. This was  _ fun _ , even though Shisui probably didn't think so. 

Tenzo knew that Shisui had been training for a while, because he was already slowing down a fraction. Though it had taken quite a bit of running for him to get to that point, judging by the fact that the sky had darkened a bit. 

Kunai thudded into the trees as he passed by, close enough to attempt to scare him off, but far enough for Tenzo to know that Shisui was missing on purpose. The young panther wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was truly necessary, a kind soul that reflected Tenzo's own. 

Shisui slowed down again, and Tenzo was finally gaining some ground. He was close, nearly able to see the sweat flying off of Shisui's face. 

They reached the Naka river, and Shisui moved to leap across it. It was a far jump, but the agile Uchiha would probably make it over… but Tenzo wouldn't. 

Instead of taking a dip, Tenzo shifted, landing on his feet and calling upon his mokuton. Wood sprang from the earth, climbing into the air with immense speed and snatching the Uchiha around the waist. Tenzo lowered his friend to the ground carefully, and suddenly became  _ very aware  _ of the fact that he was still naked. Shisui had quit struggling as soon as he realized it was the mokuton that grabbed him, and looked towards Tenzo with wide red eyes. 

Shisui stood gracefully on his feet, his defensive stance all but gone as he watched Tenzo curiously. "You're a  _ wolf  _ shifter? I had no idea. I thought the Hatake clan shifted into  _ dogs. _ " Shisui commented with a small smile, polite enough not to look at Tenzo's nakedness. 

Shisui's smile wavered when he noticed that some of Tenzo's wolf features weren't going away. His eyes remained bright yellow, his nails were more like  _ claws _ , and his fangs remained extra long… though he wouldn't be able to see those. 

"What's wrong?" Shisui asked slowly, taking a careful step forward. 

Tenzo tilted his head. He had  _ known  _ this was going to happen for nearly three days now, and yet he hadn't given a single thought to what he would  _ say _ . All his brain could manage to say was  _ mine _ , and he didn't think that was the proper way to ask. 

"The moon." Tenzo replied awkwardly, mentally smacking himself in the face for his terrible answer. 

Shisui chuckled at his less than eloquent answer, and stepped forward again. "The Blood Moon?" 

Tenzo shook his head. "The Hatake call it the  _ Lover's Moon. _ "

Shisui huffed a laugh. "Do they call it that because of all…  _ this _ ?" He asked, gesturing vaguely towards Tenzo. 

The wolf blushed, nodding as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. He was so  _ nervous.  _ He hadn't expected to be. His mind was absolutely confident that Shisui was  _ the one _ , and yet Tenzo found himself stumbling over his words like a child. "The moon… it affects those of us that are…  _ wolves. _ " Tenzo explained. "It calls on us to…  _ lookforamate _ ." 

Tenzo cringed heavily once the words were out of his mouth, even if he had spat the words out quickly like they were on fire, he had no doubt that the panther had heard him clearly. 

Shisui was frozen, watching him as his brain worked. The man was  _ so smart _ , and Tenzo knew he had already figured this whole thing out. 

"And… why would you want that with  _ me _ ?" Shisui asked, uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "I thought dogs didn't  _ like  _ cats." 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. His entire life, those types of jokes had flown across the Hatake compound, and it was almost weird to hear it now. "Technically, I'm a  _ wolf _ , not a dog." He answered with a shrug. His anxiety was through the roof, and he felt like pulling his hair out just a little bit. Shisui's feline scent was flooding his senses, and it took everything he had to keep himself at a distance. 

Though… Shisui didn't seem  _ against  _ the idea, just  _ confused _ . 

"I like your smell." Tenzo blurted out awkwardly. Maybe if he cleared up Shisui's confusion, he would agree and stay with Tenzo and his family  _ forever.  _

Shisui perked up at that, tilting his head adorably and motioning for him to continue. 

"You're fast, and strong, and  _ no one  _ can make me laugh like you do." Tenzo rambled, looking down to his feet. "You… you're beautiful." He admitted quietly, only looking up again when Shisui's feet entered his view. 

Tenzo looked up quickly, gasping at how close the Uchiha had gotten.  _ So silent _ . Shisui was smiling fondly at him, a quiet purring noise echoing around in his chest. "You want me to be your mate?" Shisui asked simply, watching as Tenzo blushed again and looked away, nodding silently. 

"For…  _ tonight?  _ Or  _ forever. _ " The other man asked carefully, stepping so close that the smell of a fresh downpour was drowning out everything else in existence. 

Tenzo's breath hitched, the smell alone nearly enough to freeze him in his tracks and bring him to his knees. His voice came out as a broken whisper when he managed to answer.  _ "Forever." _

That seemed to be the answer Shisui was looking for. His shoulders relaxed, and he stepped closer once again, until his clothed chest was touching Tenzo's. Warm hands drifted up Tenzo's shaking shoulders and up into his short brown hair, massaging the wolf's anxiety away. 

"I accept." Shisui whispered, leaning in to capture Tenzo's lips with his own. His lips were soft and pale, and everything Tenzo imagined they would be. 

Tenzo's arms wrapped around Shisui tightly, pulling the younger man close. Shisui was 18. He was pale and beautiful, and Tenzo couldn't imagine anyone more perfect than this man. 

Tenzo's body ached with excitement now because  _ Shisui had  _ **_accepted._ ** _ They were mates.  _

Tenzo kissed as passionately as his fangs would allow, moving his hands to thread through Shisui's wavy black hair. 

Shisui was fast and skilled. Before Tenzo could react, there was a leg knocking his own out from under him, and the wolf found himself landing in a patch of grass with a grunt. 

Shisui was straddling his lap in an instant, pulling Tenzo up for a kiss. An annoying pain radiated up Tenzo's back. He broke the kiss with a groan, reaching beneath him to move whatever horrid item was digging into his skin. Shisui laughed when Tenzo pulled a rather large pinecone out from under him, tossing it to the side with his nose wrinkled. 

"You're cute." Shisui announced with a giggle. 

Tenzo groaned as he settled back onto the grass, grateful that there was only the  _ one  _ pinecone. Shisui was still smiling brightly, looking down at Tenzo like he was something wonderful. Something to be  _ treasured.  _

Shisui leaned down again, laying flat on Tenzo's chest as their lips locked once again. Shisui tasted fantastic, and Tenzo found his tongue trying to make it's way into the younger man's mouth. 

Shisui let him in easily, allowing Tenzo to taste everything he could. The panther started purring again, an interesting noise that Tenzo hadn't even thought the larger cats could make. 

Tenzo rumbled happily in his chest, breaking off the kiss to shove his face into Shisui's neck, breathing deeply and rubbing on the soft skin there. Shisui turned his head, giving Tenzo better access. The wolf responded by pressing soft kisses into the pale flesh. 

Tenzo was caught off guard when Shisui rolled his hips in response, putting a surprisingly wonderful pressure on his bare cock. 

How he could have distracted himself from the fact that he had been  _ super  _ horny this entire week was a mystery, but Tenzo was glad that Shisui appeared to want to take things as far as he did. 

Tenzo reached down to the hem of Shisui's shirt, gently pulling until Shisui sat up and tossed the shirt carelessly to the side. 

Shisui's body was a masterpiece. Sleek muscle was carved under marble skin, with few scars to speak of. Tenzo stared in awe, running his hands over the smooth skin and watching the muscles ripple and flex beneath them. 

Shisui remained still, breathing heavily as Tenzo admired him. His hands shifted down, moving along the waistband of the shinobi grade pants he was wearing. Shisui met his gaze, smirking as he stood and divested himself of the rest of his clothing. He sat back in Tenzo's lap easily, not minding that the wolf was fully hard now or that they were both naked. 

"Still want me?" Shisui asked, his voice filled with mirth. 

Tenzo huffed an incredulous laugh.  _ How could he  _ **_not_ ** _ want someone as gorgeous as Shisui? _ "I…" He started, pausing when he realized he didn't know how to put his feelings into words. Frustrated, he growled, pulling Shisui closer by his shoulders until they were face-to-face again.  _ "Mine."  _ He growled possessively, hungry yellow eyes watching Shisui for an objection. 

Shisui chuckled, his entire body shaking on top of Tenzo's. "Okay.  _ Yours.  _ Now… did you  _ bring  _ something?" Shisui asked, wrinkling his nose as he asked. "Because we can't do this  _ dry.  _ You know that, right?" 

Tenzo huffed. "I  _ know  _ how sex works." 

Shisui laughed. "So then what do you have?" 

Tenzo smirked, channeling his water chakra easily. He hardly even needed signs to perform this jutsu, but did them just to show Shisui. The younger man gawked at his now slick fingers. 

"Wow." Shisui spoke in amazement. "Well then… I guess we're in business."

Tenzo froze up at that point, his hand making an aborted motion towards Shisui's ass. "So… I just… um."

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew how sex worked?" He replied cockily. 

Tenzo flushed in embarrassment. "I  _ do _ … in theory. Not in practice." 

Shisui chuckled, but moved to guide Tenzo through the preparation process. He was an excellent teacher, and before he knew it, Tenzo had two fingers inside of Shisui's ass, stretching carefully to avoid knicking him with his claws. 

Shisui moaned and pressed back into the fingers, dripping sweat onto Tenzo's chest as he moved. His skin glowed in the rising moonlight, an ethereal beauty that moved with more grace than anyone Tenzo had ever seen. 

Tenzo felt his fingers press against something, and Shisui shouted louder than he had the entire time, his fingers digging into the skin of Tenzo's ribcage. 

"Oh  _ kami _ … yes. Just like that, Tenzo." Shisui cooed, moving his hips back onto Tenzo's fingers a bit faster. 

Spurred on by his words, Tenzo added in the third finger slowly, feeling the tight muscles stretch around him perfectly, like Shisui's body was  _ made for him.  _

"You're so  _ perfect _ , Shisui." He growled, using his other hand to slowly jerk Shisui's erection. The panther wailed, his hips making a stuttered motion like he didn't know which way he wanted to move. 

"Tenzo…" Shisui gasped breathily. "I can't. I can't  _ last  _ if you do that." 

Tenzo removed his hand reluctantly, refocusing his attention on stretching his new lover. 

Finally, Tenzo believed the younger man to be ready. He removed his fingers carefully, using what slick was left on them to cover his aching cock. He wanted to take this slow. He refused to hurt his new mate. 

Shisui had other plans. The panther took things into his own hands… quite literally. Shisui reached behind himself, gripping Tenzo's cock and lining up, before sliding down.

Tenzo gasped, all of the air punched out of him as he breached and bottomed out inside of Shisui's ass in a matter of seconds. The man above him panted, planting his hands on Tenzo's chest and taking a moment to catch his breath. 

"Are you alright?" Tenzo asked quietly, his voice broken and hoarse. 

Shisui nodded, his mouth propped open and his shoulders shaking. 

"I wanted to go  _ slow _ , you know." Tenzo scolded him playfully, running his hands up Shisui's sides reassuringly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Shisui chuckled, watching Tenzo with his sharingan activated. "I'm not gonna  _ break,  _ Tenz." 

Tenzo growled, hearing the playful challenge in Shisui's voice. He gripped the younger man under his upper thigh, lifting Shisui and relishing in the wonderful slide of his cock along Shisui's inner muscles. Red eyes fluttered shut, and Tenzo tried not to smirk as he pressed back in quickly. 

Shisui wailed, his fingers digging in again as he fell forward. The panther narrowed his eyes, smiling mischievously at Tenzo before using his powerful legs to lift himself. 

Tenzo could only watch as Shisui moved, all feline grace and a sexiness that Tenzo couldn't have pulled off in a thousand years. By the look in Shisui's eyes, he knew. He  _ knew  _ that he was the most beautiful thing Tenzo had ever seen, riding his cock like he was  _ born for it.  _

Tenzo was speechless, moaning in tandem with his lover as they both worked their way steadily towards orgasm. 

The red light of the moon looked down on them, out in the open and connected in the most intimate way. Tenzo's instincts sang praises for the man on top of him. 

_ Perfect. Elegant. Tight. Strong.  _ **_Mine._ **

****

**  
**

Tenzo growled again, using his grip on Shisui's waist and meeting his thrusts full force. Shisui could barely continue moving once Tenzo let his instincts take over. He chased his orgasm, watching as Shisui scrambled for something to hold onto as he ruthlessly thrust into him. 

Shisui was shouting his name.  _ Tenzo's  _ name, and then he was coming all over Tenzo's stomach. Something deep inside him was satisfied to be marked in such a way, and he chose not to hold back when Shisui's ass gripped onto him tightly. He felt the knot forming, a foreign feeling to him, and continued pressing into the younger man until the bulge breached his new lover. Shisui shouted again, his cock making one last effort to leak out his seed as Tenzo fully seated himself within. 

Tenzo gasped as he orgasmed, gripping Shisui's sides tightly. He spilled himself within his mate, and felt something calling to him. Something  _ new.  _ An urge to close his teeth around Shisui's skin. 

Tenzo reached out, pulling Shisui's limp body towards himself. Shisui went willingly, barely managing to slow himself before colliding with Tenzo's chest. Tenzo used one hand to tilt Shisui's head to the side, gently licking the sweat off of the skin there. 

"Shisui… I… I need to bite you." He spoke shakily, hoping Shisui was in any sort of shape to give an answer. 

The younger man didn't turn his head, but he nodded slowly. "Okay, Tenz. Whatever you need." 

Tenzo rumbled happily, his cock still slowly filling Shisui with his release as he sank his teeth into the supple skin of Shisui's neck. The younger man's body stiffened violently, but he didn't pull away, allowing Tenzo to slowly remove his teeth when he was satisfied. 

Tenzo hummed happily, his orgasm over. He wrapped his arms around Shisui and held him close, licking carefully at the new puncture marks on his neck. 

Despite the obvious pain he had endured, Shisui purred, his fingers gently tracing patterns into Tenzo's side. 

They were silent for a long while, waiting as Tenzo's knot slowly deflated to a point that he could pull out. When they were finally able to move, Shisui lazily rolled onto his back, one arm across his forehead and one gripping Tenzo's fingers. "I knew that  _ dogs  _ had knots. But I wasn't prepared for  _ you  _ to have one. I didn't think about it." Shisui commented, staring up at the bright red moon in the sky. 

Tenzo huffed a laugh. "I guess it's only when I am in my wolf form… or if it's a full moon. In this case, the Lover's Moon." 

"Ah. Just lucky timing then." Shisui mumbled with a laugh. He turned his head, smiling dopily up at Tenzo, his sweaty hair plastered to his face. "I'll be more prepared for next time." 

_ Next time.  _ Tenzo beamed at him, reaching over to move some of the wavy black strands out of his face. 

In the dark of the night, Shisui was still perfect, wearing Tenzo's mark proudly. 

A loud howl echoed through the quiet of the night, and Tenzo recognized it immediately. Tobirama. He had a hunch that the older man had already known who he was going to look for, but he had decided not to ask. He would find out soon enough anyway. 

Tenzo sat up quickly, listening to the happy howling of his alpha. He braced himself on his arms, took a giant breath, and howled in answer. He was fairly certain it was the loudest he had ever been, and he felt Shisui startle a bit next to him. 

Kakashi answered as well from a different direction, and Tenzo felt a new warmth in his chest. They would have three new members of their pack in the morning. 

_ Speaking of which… _

Tenzo turned back to Shisui, lying on his side with his head propped up on one arm. They had a lot to talk about. The biggest thing was Shisui moving into Tobirama's house with him. 

"Shisui… how  _ attached  _ are you to living in the Uchiha compound?" Tenzo asked awkwardly. Perhaps they should have discussed this  _ beforehand _ … but it's not like they actually  _ talked this through.  _

Tenzo knew that if Shisui changed his mind, it would break him. He bore Tenzo's mark. That made him Tenzo's  _ special someone.  _ He could never look to anyone else. 

Shisui chuckled. "I'll do whatever you need me to, Tenzo. As long as I can continue being a shinobi… I don't care. I'll move wherever you want." 

Tenzo couldn't hold back the giant smile that took over his face. Shisui had just handed him his happiness on a silver platter. He crawled over to the panther, claiming his smiling lips in a passionate kiss as they made themselves comfortable in the grass. 


	4. Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama finds his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to the amazing @Rookie-D for the amazing artwork for this chapter, and for bouncing ideas around with me and bringing this whole idea into the works!

Tobirama nervously cleaned the house. He  _ hated  _ feeling this way, with an inherent lack of control and instincts that he couldn't manage to quell. He had already cleaned every room in the building, and reorganized his entire stash of research notes three different times. 

First, he ordered them alphabetically by project name. Then, after another thorough cleaning of the kitchen, he decided to order them by priority. After an hour of pacing through the house, (and checking the clock every five minutes) he decided that alphabetical was indeed the way to go. 

The other wolves had been lying out in the sun, but Tobirama couldn't even comprehend relaxing in such a way when there was the possibility of three new family members moving in tomorrow. 

They had the room, of course. When Kakashi and Tenzo had moved in with him, Hashirama had made sure there were enough bedrooms in the house for all of them. 

_ Not that they used the other two rooms.  _

Tobirama still isn't sure  _ what  _ was going through his mind when he allowed the two younger men to share his bed. Sleeping together with his pack just felt…  _ natural.  _

Now, he wasn't sure six people  _ could  _ fit in one bed… and obviously they would be needing privacy. Tobirama had already changed the bedding in the two extra rooms in preparation, but it still didn't feel like  _ enough.  _ He was the leader, the  _ alpha.  _ It was his job to make sure things were taken care of. 

The call of the moon was making Tobirama itch. The pull was getting stronger, and he was hard-pressed to ignore it. The other two wolves had taken off sometime in the last hour or so… but Tobirama was in no hurry. 

He knew where he was going. 

Tenzo and Kakashi would need to hunt down a new mate… but the oldest wolf was already sure who he would be going to find. 

Of course, it helped that the stubborn man had been adamant (and excessively loud) about the fact that he  _ would not  _ be attending the festival to celebrate the Blood Moon. 

Or the  _ Lover's Moon _ , as Tobirama's Hatake heritage apparently called it. His prey would undoubtedly be pouting at home, throwing some form of tantrum even though no one would see it. 

It had taken less than a month after the village was built for Izuna to move past their rivalry. Now, Tobirama would even consider the younger Uchiha sibling a  _ friend.  _

Madara had taken much longer. 

Really, they hadn't gotten along much until they had worked together to build the academy. Their mutual love of children had brought them closer, and they started to get along quite swimmingly. No one dared to stand against them when they worked together, and he knew they made a terrifying combo. 

Tobirama stared contemplatively out the window. The sky was darkening, and soon he would need to head out. 

But the question still remained… did Madara want something  _ more _ ?

Hashirama had thrown a number of festivals, celebrating everything he could possibly think of, and each time he had convinced Tobirama to drink. His tolerance was low. He  _ knew  _ that. But… Hashirama had a way of convincing people to join him. 

It wasn't until after the third festival that Tobirama woke up in Madara's bed. It was awkward at first, but they made a silent agreement not to bring it up. 

And yet, Tobirama kept finding himself waking up after celebrations in Madara's bed with little to no memory of how he got there. Sometimes he was sore beyond belief, and other times he had to help Madara limp his way into the shower before awkwardly using the Hiraishin to return home. 

Somehow, Tobirama had developed  _ feelings  _ for Madara, and his drunk self was  _ all too happy  _ to act on them. Tobirama grimaced, growling softly as he watched the setting sun. 

Madara had never turned him down, and maybe that meant something. Maybe… they could get together when Tobirama  _ wasn't  _ drunk, or influenced by the damned red moon that was slowly making its way into the sky. 

Tobirama couldn't handle the unknown anymore. He needed his answer. Shifting easily into his wolf form, he sprung out of the open window and landed gracefully on four legs. 

Before sprinting away, Tobirama took one last look up at the moon. It was beautiful, much like Madara's eyes. 

~

Getting across town and to the Uchiha district was easy. Tobirama propelled himself forward on strong legs, ignoring the civilians and shinobi alike that felt a need to comment on the white wolf racing through the streets. 

If he had his way, he would have just used the Hiraishin to get there… but somewhere in his heart Tobirama knew it needed to be this way. His instincts sang as he flew through the side streets, gliding across the ground in a white blur. 

It was an excessively warm night, so Tobirama wasn't surprised to see that one of Madara's front windows had been left open. He didn't even pause, instincts and need driving him forward to find his new mate, and leapt through the window. Four paws skidded to a halt on the kitchen floor. Madara was there, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He had been expected. 

After all, Madara was a bit of a sensor himself. He had undoubtedly sensed him streaking through the Uchiha district. 

"Senju." He announced grumpily. "Why are you here? I was under the impression that you were  _ skipping  _ this festival?"

Tobirama listened carefully. Was that…  _ bitterness?  _ Was Madara mad that Tobirama wasn't partaking? Was that why  _ Madara  _ was pouting at home?

Tobirama's hopes soared, reaching new heights as he took in the sight of the man he had been nursing a crush on for months. Madara looked like a mess. His hair was in disarray, his dark blue robe had been thrown on haphazardly, and his face was red and sweaty. 

Tobirama took a deep breath, preparing to shift. The wolf froze in his tracks, taking another careful sniff. 

_ Oh.  _ Tobirama would recognize that smell anywhere. 

_ Lube.  _ It seemed Madara had been  _ busy  _ before Tobirama had so rudely interrupted. The white wolf cocked his head, and he could swear that Madara's face reddened even more. 

Tobirama shifted quickly, standing naked in Madara's kitchen as if he lived there. Madara, polite as he was, didn't comment on his nudity, and didn't look below his jaw. "Are you so  _ drunk  _ already that you couldn't use your special jutsu to get here?" Madara quipped, his eyes narrowed as he took in the wolfy features Tobirama was still carrying in his human form. 

"I'm not drunk." Tobirama answered casually with a dismissive wave. "I'm here to… ask you something." He admitted sheepishly. 

Madara's black eyes watched him carefully, narrowing more as he worked clues over in his mind. He took a quick glance out of the window, where the bright red Lover's Moon was slowly rising into the night sky. "It's the moon, is it? Does this moon  _ mean  _ something to you?" 

Tobirama couldn't help but smile, flashing large fangs as he did so. Madara had always been so  _ smart _ , able to counter Tobirama even when he was in his foulest mood. "Yes. It does. For my wolf heritage."

Madara hummed thoughtfully, switching his stance to something a little less defensive. Tobirama tried not to focus on the alluring smell of lube mixed with  _ Madara _ , and that wild part of his brain that wanted to claim Madara  _ right now.  _

"It… drives us to find a mate. Someone to be with  _ forever. _ " Tobirama explained slowly, trying not to let his  _ hunger  _ show so obviously in his eyes. 

Madara remained quiet, shifting his gaze down to the floor. "And… you came  _ here _ ?" He asked quietly. "I thought you only wanted me when you were intoxicated." 

Tobirama felt the air punched out of his gut. Logically, there wasn't much else that Madara could have thought. Tobirama had never allowed himself to show any of his feelings. "I… didn't think you would be interested in pursuing something  _ more  _ with me." 

Madara cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you here? What changed your mind?" 

Tobirama swallowed nervously. "The moon. I am still terrified that you will say  _ no. _ But… my instincts are forcing me to at least  _ try. _ " 

The corner of Madara's mouth tilted up into a small smirk, the one he typically got when he was messing with his younger brother. "Well, go on then. Ask me." He demanded teasingly. 

Tobirama huffed in annoyance, but couldn't stop a small smile from breaking out on his face. "Madara Uchiha… would you be my mate?" 

Madara looked unimpressed, moving a hand up and inspecting his fingernails as if he were bored. "I don't know. That wasn't very convincing." He announced, turning those dark eyes onto Tobirama once again. "Why would you want to be mates with  _ me _ ?" 

Tobirama took a slow step forward, recognizing the teasing for what it was. Still, he wanted Madara to understand the depths of his feelings. "You're kind, smart and beautiful. You love children with all of your heart, and you are dedicated to the safety of every single person in this village." 

Tobirama stepped forward again as Madara's eyes widened at his declaration, closing the gap between them slowly as he continued. "You're  _ so  _ strong. You could protect everyone here if you needed to. You're passionate, and  _ no one  _ works as hard as you do." 

Madara took a step back, bumping into the wall as Tobirama finally was close enough to put his hands on the man's waist. "I  _ want you _ , Madara. All of you.  _ Forever. _ " 

The panther's breath hitched, his eyes fixed onto Tobirama's with a mixture of shock and awe in them. It took a minute, but the man finally managed to reply. "O-okay. I… I want that. Very much." Madara replied, and Tobirama felt his heart singing in his chest. He leaned down immediately, capturing Madara's waiting lips with his own. They clashed passionately, the older man's body pressing in towards him. 

Madara broke the kiss first, looking up into Tobirama's yellow eyes. He had seen them himself this morning. They were quite imposing, with flecks of crimson red floating in a sea of golden yellow. Still, Madara wasn't afraid. 

"I assume we are meant to consummate this relationship?" Madara asked slyly, cocking his head and lifting a black eyebrow. 

Tobirama growled, his brain singing a nonstop chorus of **_mine_** as he dug his fingers into thick back hair. He meant to use the grip to pull Madara in for another kiss, but instead found himself holding onto a vase. 

Madara was smirking from down the hall, watching as Tobirama carefully set down the item he had substituted with. The Uchiha opened a closet door, digging through it carefully as Tobirama approached him. 

He could still smell the older man, and it was nearly driving him  _ wild.  _ If he had to describe Madara's scent, it would be that of a tree that had been struck by lightning in a storm. That fresh smell of nature… but with his fire chakra affecting the smell  _ just enough _ . 

In his distraction, Tobirama barely managed to catch the robe that was flung into his face. Even something as soft as clothing could be dangerous with Madara's power and aim. 

"You can wear  _ that _ . Your brother seemed to think I would enjoy such a  _ hideous  _ color, but I've never even worn it." Madara replied with a devious smirk. 

Putting clothes on was exactly the  _ opposite  _ of what Tobirama wanted, but he had been raised and taught to be a proper guest. He would not continue to make Madara uncomfortable with his nudity when the man clearly wanted to talk things out more. 

He unfolded the robe. It was large, and a mixture of  _ forest green  _ and some sort of  _ puke green  _ color. Frankly, it was atrocious, and it was  _ exactly  _ the type of gift Hashirama would give. Tobirama swung the fabric over his shoulders, nearly freezing in his movements once again when he caught a whiff of the fabric. 

_ Madara was lying.  _

Of course, there was no doubt Hashirama had bought this robe. It was large enough to fit Tobirama comfortably, which meant it likely swallowed Madara's smaller frame if he were to wear it. 

Which he  _ clearly  _ did quite often. 

The gaudy green robe was  _ saturated  _ with Madara's scent, to an extent that spoke of  _ hours  _ lounging around in the soft fabric. 

Tobirama pulled the front of the robe up to his strong nose, burying it in the fabric while Madara watched in confusion. 

_ Madara. Mate. Mine.  _

The scent wrapped Tobirama in his own personal cloud of bliss, endorphins racing through his system and all of his blood racing down towards his  _ cock  _ that needed his new mate. The wolf let out a low rumble, his yellow eyes closing as he took a moment. 

Heat pooled in his stomach, and Tobirama nearly started shifting his hips, his now erect cock catching on the soft fabric of the robe. 

"You…  _ really like that robe _ , don't you?" Madara asked, his tone laced with exasperated confusion. When Tobirama opened his eyes again, Madara was staring down at his waist, where his erection was tenting the green fabric strongly. 

"You smell  _ delicious _ ." Tobirama answered, his voice nearly low enough to qualify as a growl. 

Madara huffed, unused to such complements, judging by how red his face was becoming once again. "So… what is it that we're supposed to  _ do  _ here?" 

Tobirama moved, flashing into Madara's space and pressing him against the wall. No substitution would catch him by surprise now, not when his instincts were purring and  _ raging  _ within him at the same time. Madara's breath hitched, the raven-haired beauty looking up to meet Tobirama's gaze. 

"If you truly accept my offer, then you are correct. I need to consummate our union." Tobirama answered breathily, his eyes moving to focus on the pale skin of the older man's collarbone. The robe had shifted just enough to give him a peek of the body he only  _ truly  _ had gotten to appreciate when he was drunk. 

Madara grinned mischievously. "And what if I don't believe in sex before marriage?" 

Tobirama growled, playfully leaning forward to nip Madara's ear. "It's a little late for  _ that _ ." He whispered, watching as the older man shivered against him. 

Madara chuckled, ducking under Tobirama's arm and backing away towards his bedroom. The wolf followed him slowly, a game that was only antagonizing the voice in the back of his head that was getting progressively louder. 

**_Mine_ ** _.  _

Madara smirked as Tobirama matched his steps. "Maybe I want to ask for a marriage hunt." He commented playfully. "I would need at least  _ a month  _ to prepare." 

Tobirama shivered, his  _ need  _ to be wrapped up in Madara's body becoming nearly overwhelming the longer he took in the wondrous scent of his soon-to-be mate. 

He flashed forward again, pressing the older man against the wall in his bedroom. 

_ Tobirama couldn't hold back anymore.  _

It was more than clear that Madara had only been teasing about holding off on their union, and Tobirama was through playing games. He wouldn't wait. He  _ couldn't  _ wait. 

Sharp fangs dug into the shoulder of his intended, marking the skin as the panther cried out sharply and writhed against the wall. 

_ Mine.  _

_ "Fuck."  _ Madara growled, his fingers digging into Tobirama's hair as the wolf dragged his tongue over the smooth skin of his neck. 

"You  _ really _ aren't feeling patient tonight." Madara mumbled, rolling his hips forward to meet the large erection Tobirama was still carrying. He growled his approval, leaning down to shift the dark blue robe with his teeth. Madara shivered, running his hands into the green monstrosity he was wearing and nearly wailing when Tobirama bit him again. 

The wolf couldn't seem to help it anymore. His vision had tunneled to the point that all he could see was  _ Madara.  _ All he could think was  _ mine. Mate.  _

A perfect pink nipple caught his attention, and he dove for it, arching his back and listening to the sweet little noises the Uchiha made as he latched onto it, sucking and nibbling until the skin was reddened and sensitive. Pushing more fabric out of the way, Tobirama made sure to give the other side attention as well. Madara cried out each time his teeth broke the skin, but the man never flinched away. If anything, he seemed to  _ enjoy it.  _

If Tobirama had been able to think clearly at the moment, he might have remembered glimpses of bite marks littering Madara's beautiful pale skin in the mornings they woke up together. 

The smell of lube wandered up into his sensitive nose again, and pulled a growl from Tobirama's throat. "What were you doing in here before you sensed my chakra?" 

The chest in front of him tinted pink in an adorable blush as the wolf sank to his knees. He knew Madara wouldn't answer. Despite the man's nearly unshakable confidence, he shied away from speaking of such things. 

Tobirama knew he could figure it out on his own, and let his hands trail over sensitive skin until he was face-to-face with Madara's erection. 

The blue robe parted beautifully around it, framing his length like a glorious picture of indecency, and Tobirama couldn't help but lean forward and swirl his tongue around the tip. Madara's breath hitched again, and the wolf relished in the taste of  _ Madara _ . 

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't blow the older man. Not right now. Tobirama was barely holding on to the frayed edges of his self-control, and his  _ fangs  _ were a definite hazard to Madara's intimate bits. 

Still, licking never hurt anyone, so Tobirama lavished the red cock with attention. Madara moaned, his hips stuttering a bit. Tobirama made a note to come back for more of this delicious cock when his fangs reverted back to his normal teeth. 

A pale hand snaked around Madara's thigh, searching for the source of the lube smell. Tobirama's fingers quested over a particularly lovely asscheek until he reached the older man's wet crevice. The wolf groaned, dropping his forehead against Madara's leg. 

"You were…" Tobirama tried to speak, feeling around the wonderful wetness that undoubtedly went farther into Madara's ass. 

The thought of the panther lying naked on his bed filtered through his mind. Was he just fingering himself? Did he have a toy?

"Were you thinking of me?" He growled, accidentally voicing his final thought out loud. 

Madara nearly whimpered before whispering his answer softly.  _ "Yes."  _

Tobirama took a deep breath, the thought was enough to make his cock ache that much more. The wolf stood, but not before leaving another bite mark on Madara's thigh.

It was too much. His instincts weren't letting him have a moment alone with his thoughts anymore. 

_ Mine,  _ **_Mine_ ** _ ,  _ **_Mine!_ **

Tobirama turned Madara to face the wall, his blue robe open and barely hanging on to his forearms. Tobirama eyed the skin hungrily, leaving rough nibbles on the back of Madara's shoulders.

One hand reached back down, moving the cloth aside and heading straight past the muscled asscheek and to the tight hole that was taking over his entire mind. He  _ needed  _ to be inside this man. Every bone in his body  _ ached  _ for it, and he was more than elated to find that Madara had already spent some time stretching himself. 

The first two fingers entered with no resistance, and Tobirama rewarded Madara with soft nips to his ear and throat. Madara was nearly shaking with anticipation, moaning softly as Tobirama explored the extent of his stretching. 

The third finger slid in easily as well, and he knew he couldn't wait anymore. Madara moaned as the long fingers left his body, but wailed as Tobirama replaced them with his throbbing cock. Madara was warm and tight, the insides of his ass gripping onto his cock like it had been made just for him. Tobirama growled, pushing himself in until he was fully inside of his new mate. 

Madara was breathing heavily, his chest pressed up against the wall and his fingers digging into the wood. 

"Move." The panther growled, passionate black eyes turning to meet his gaze. 

Tobirama complied, pulling out halfway and slamming his way back in. Madara was no virgin. He could take whatever the wolf dished out, and he used that to his advantage. Madara practically bounced on his cock as he thrust into him deeply, claws gripping onto strong hips. 

Madara mewled, crying out his name as he pushed his hips back to meet every thrust. 

Tobirama could hardly see anything anymore. Madara was his whole world, his entire reason for being at the moment. Even as he growled and pushed the massive pile of raven-black hair out of his way, he continued to fuck into his lover at a brutal pace. 

With his right hand, he reached around the man to grip his leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts until Madara was orgasming with a loud shriek of his name. Tobirama could feel his knot forming, and pressing against the tight rim of Madara's ass. 

The wolf leaned forward, biting into the soft skin where Madara's shoulder met his neck at the same time that his knot breached Madara's ass. The older man cried out sharply, his head tilting back as tears of over-sensitivity started falling from his eyes. 

  


Tobirama kept pressing forward until his knot was fully seated with Madara, his orgasm hitting him full force as his vision blurred. His teeth continued digging into Madara's pale skin, holding him in place when both of their legs started to shake. 

Once his vision came back and he was able to release his toothy grip, the wolf realized the mistake he had made. They were standing up on shaky legs when Tobirama's knot would likely not be going away for a number of minutes. 

Walking over to the bed would be a nightmare with Madara attached to him so intimately. Instead, he focused on his chakra, using a body-flicker to land them safely on their sides on the bed. 

Madara's body relaxed immediately. Tobirama reached over to softly wipe the tears from his eyes. Madara leaned into his hand, and the wolf instantly felt guilty. He could have at least warned the man about the whole  _ knot business.  _

"Madara." He cooed, nuzzling into the hair on the back of his head. "I'm sorry… I should have warned you about this part." 

Madara huffed a laugh, his voice raw. "You don't remember… do you? This isn't the first time this has happened."

Tobirama frowned, tightening his grip on the man's waist. "It isn't?" 

Madara turned just enough to be able to meet his eyes. "No. It's not. You form a knot for the regular full moon as well. Did you not realize?" 

Tobirama met the wonderful gaze of his mate, his hand drifting up to slide his fingers through silky black hair. "I didn't, no. I'm sorry." 

Madara chuckled, a warm noise even when his voice was halfway gone. "I don't mind.  _ Sure _ , it was quite a shock the first time… but now I find it rather pleasant." 

Tobirama smiled, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Madara's cheek. The movement jostled his knot, and both men groaned at the movement. Madara from over-sensitivity, and Tobirama from pleasure. As good as it felt, he made an effort not to move. 

For Madara. For his  _ mate.  _

It took nearly fifteen minutes for the bulge to finally deflate enough for Tobirama to pull out. Madara turned immediately, pulling the taller man into his arms and kissing him passionately. 

The soft red light of the moon was drifting in through the curtains, bathing the room in a warm glow. Once their kiss was broken, Tobirama slowly worked his way out of the bed. He retrieved a towel to clean them up with, carefully wiping down his lover and then himself. 

Before heading back to the bed, Tobirama moved to the window. Behind the curtain, the moon was looking down on them. The wolf smiled, a warm happiness bubbling out of his chest as he thought about how  _ insanely lucky  _ he was. 

_ Madara said yes.  _ They were  _ mates.  _

That bubbling feeling in his chest grew, until he felt the strange urge to shout his happiness from the rooftops. 

That was a ridiculous thought…  _ wasn't it? _ Tobirama let the idea drift through his mind, until finally the urge was too strong. Maybe not  _ shouting, _ but perhaps…

Madara made a soft questioning sound when Tobirama opened the window, but the wolf didn't take any notice. He took a deep breath in, and then leaned halfway out into the night. 

His voice came out in a  _ howl _ , something that he was  _ sure  _ had never happened outside of his wolf form. It was a cry of victory, of  _ love.  _ He needed the world to know that he was happy.

Though nothing could have prepared him from the answering howls of both of his pack mates. Both of the young wolves he had taken under his wing had found mates of their own. 

Smiling softly to himself, Tobirama ambled back to the bed, wrapping himself around his new mate. 

"This is an odd question, but do you think you could take us to your place? Izuna is expecting to bring back…  _ company _ , and I don't intend to stick around for it." Madara asked, his usually silky smooth voice rough. 

Tobirama laughed, thinking of Madara trapped in his room while Izuna did unspeakable things in the other room. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Tobirama and Madara were just coming out of the shower when he felt Kakashi's chakra approaching with his mate in tow. Madara perked up, his brows furrowing as he sensed the chakra as well. They threw some sleeping pants on to cover themselves just as the front door opened. 

Kakashi walked in first, a giant smile on his naked face. He looked like a wreck, grass stains and dirt smudging his skin that wasn't covered by the thin coat he had wrapped around his waist, and his hair even wilder than usual. 

His mate walked in after him, their fingers interlocked as Kakashi led him further into the house. 

Tobirama recognized him immediately as Kakashi's teammate, Obito. He smiled at the younger wolf. "Welcome back, Kakashi." 

"Tobi." The younger man greeted him happily. "I think we need to use the shower." 

Madara huffed. "Obito? You chose  _ Obito _ ? And here I thought I was finally going to be able to escape you." He teased, grinning playfully as he ruffled Obito's hair. The younger boy swatted his hand away before dragging a giddy Kakashi behind him to the bathroom. 

Tobirama shook his head, amazed at how incredibly happy the younger wolf looked. Kakashi had always been just as bad as he himself had been with showing his emotions, and it was nice to see that having a new mate had the same effect on them both. 

Tobirama pulled Madara into his side, kissing the top of his head. 

"They aren't going to have  _ sex _ , are they?" Madara asked with a grimace. "I can't believe he brought home  _ an Uchiha _ . Now I'm gonna have to hear the  _ sex noises  _ of a boy I practically  _ raised _ ." He groaned. 

Tobirama laughed, pulling Madara in even closer. "I would say they already  _ had  _ sex, Madara. Don't worry so much about it. And besides… him bringing home another panther just means he has  _ good taste _ ." 

Madara's face burned bright red, his eyes glaring up at him playfully. "If you think  _ flattery  _ will make this less embarrassing, you are wrong." 

Despite Madara's words, Tobirama felt him relax up against his side, easing into the embrace even as another set of chakra signatures approached the door. 

"Ah. Here comes Tenzo." Tobirama announced with a smile. He didn't recognize the other signature, but judging by Madara's shocked expression, he  _ did.  _

Tenzo was still naked as he entered the room, dragging a flustered Shisui behind him. 

"Lord Madara!" The young Uchiha shouted in surprise, ducking behind Tenzo as if that would make him disappear. 

"S-Shisui?" Madara stuttered out in his shock. "You've  _ got  _ to be kidding me." 

Tenzo tilted his head as he threw on a robe that was hanging by the front door, his eyes boring into Madara's with no fear. "Shisui is my mate." He announced with a smile. 

Tobirama chuckled. Tenzo was  _ so proud _ , and he had every right to be. It was a bit strange that all three wolves had found themselves mated to Uchiha panthers, but he decided to gloss over that for now. "If you need to shower, you'll have to wait until Kakashi and Obito are done." He announced with a smile, watching as Shisui's eyes lit up in surprise again. 

"That's not necessary." Tenzo replied. "We washed up in the river." 

Tenzo led his blushing mate into the kitchen, and Tobirama led his own into the bedroom. Madara's eyes widened when he saw the giant bed, but he chose not to ask. That was probably for the best, because Tobirama feared that talking about his sleeping arrangements might make him emotional. Chances were that they would no longer be sharing a single bed any longer. Kakashi and Tenzo would undoubtedly be moving on, either to their own rooms or to new apartments, and Tobirama didn't want to think about that. 

They climbed into the bed, dragging their tired bodies up to the pillows. Madara hummed pleasantly, nestling into Tobirama's chest. "You  _ know  _ I can't move in here, right?" Madara whispered. "I'm the head of my clan. I can't move out of our district. You'll have to move in with  _ me _ ." 

Tobirama took a deep breath. That was something he  _ feared  _ would happen, but not something that he couldn't move past. Sure, it would likely move him even farther away from his pack… but at least he would be with Madara. He nodded, trying not to think too hard on it. He had never been so attached to anyone before.  _ Sure _ , he had loved plenty of people. His brother Hashirama, and his cousin Touka… but he had never minded not living with them. 

_ Pack was different.  _ They were supposed to stay together. Tobirama could feel that in his bones. 

Just as Tobirama's thoughts were starting to spiral, the bedroom door opened. Madara's head lifted, and Tobirama turned to see Tenzo slowly leading Shisui to the bed. Yellow glowing eyes met his questioningly, and Tobirama nodded his permission. 

Tenzo's smile returned as he and his mate got settled behind Tobirama's back, crawling into the bed despite Madara's confused hum. Tobirama felt a wonderful rumbling in his chest, and Madara seemed to take note of it and settled back down. 

They were all settled comfortably when Kakashi opened the door. Madara didn't lift his head this time, hardly moving as Kakashi and Obito climbed onto the bed behind him. 

Madara met his gaze. "Is this…  _ normal _ ?" He whispered. "Or is this another  _ moon _ thing?" 

Tobirama chuckled lightly, looking over his mate's shoulder to see Kakashi snuggling his mate close. "It's a normal thing. We are a  _ pack _ , and we like to stay close." 

Madara huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically.  _ "Fine then _ .  _ They _ can move into my house too. You'll have to find me one of these giant beds." He mumbled, hiding his face in Tobirama's chest. The oldest wolf smiled brightly, listening as both of his pack mates grumbled their approval. He drifted off to sleep listening to the soft breathing of his new and improved pack, dreaming of running through the forest with Madara at his side. 

~

Moving into Madara's house was strange at first. The Uchiha clan was wary of the three new wolves that were encroaching on their territory, but eventually warmed up to them. 

It was a sunny spring morning, nearly two months after his pack had brought home their new mates. Now he had a new lover, a new house, and another clan to call his own. 

Tobirama sprinted through the trees, ducking under branches as he chased after Madara's sleek panther form. He was gorgeous in all aspects, regardless of the form he was currently using. 

Madara's house was right on the edge of the trees, and neither of them hesitated from jumping into the window after their morning run. Madara shifted immediately, picking up the ugly green robe that was much too large for him and swinging it over his bare shoulders. 

Tenzo had built this small room as an add-on shortly after they moved in. It's sole purpose was to provide them with a place to get dressed after shifting back into their human forms so they wouldn't have to enter the house naked or shift outside. 

Tobirama followed shortly behind his lover, shifting and reclaiming one of his Senju robes from beside the window. 

Madara turned, and Tobirama instantly swept him up into a kiss. This was it. Everything the wolf had ever wanted in life.  _ Family. Pack. Love.  _

Upon entering the house, he wasn't surprised to see Tenzo and Shisui lying on the kitchen floor where the sunlight filtered in through the window. The two of them laid together, snuggled up in their shifted forms. 

Over the last two months, Tobirama had learned that the Uchiha didn't shift for any other reason than  _ they wanted to _ . Apparently, they wanted to much more often than the wolves had expected, and were constantly lying around in their panther forms. 

In the living room, Kakashi was relaxed on the couch, his feet up on the table and a book in his hand. His free hand was scratching slowly behind Obito's ear, the large panther lying with his head in the silver wolf's lap. 

Izuna, though he still didn't have a mate, was curled up into a ball by the heater. Tobirama hadn't been surprised when Izuna didn't move out at their arrival, but he  _ was  _ surprised the first time his long time rival had climbed into the bed with the rest of the pack. Everyone had shifted around, making room for the new arrival and accepting him as one of their own without question, showing him the same love that they reserved for each other. 

Madara sent him a soft smile, one that told Tobirama that he was equally happy with how everything turned out. 

Tobirama smiled back, something he found himself doing more and more, ever since the two younger wolves had shown up on his doorstep. 

His entire pack was here, his  _ family _ , and life couldn't have been much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! Let me know what you think!


End file.
